


Shooting Stars

by mIndscape



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill x Dipper, BillDip, Don't hate on it, F/F, Human! Bill Cipher - Freeform, I love writing this ship, Jeans and Flannel were invented, Kingdomish AU, M/M, Older! Dipper Pines, Older! Mable Pines, Older! Pacifica Northwest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mIndscape/pseuds/mIndscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the small kingdom of gravity falls (ruled over by Priscilla and Preston Northwest, with their daughter, Pacifica) lived two young teenagers, Dipper and Mable, and their great Uncles, Stanley and Stanford Pines. The Pines family was a little... Strange. Dipper had the big Dipper on his forehead and Mable had a heart shaped birthmark on her back. Stanford Had six fingers, and Stanley... He was good at persuading people to buy his merchandise for high prices, Almost like a... What-cha-ma-call-it.... Any way, Dipper goes to the woods one day and discovers a box with a summoning spell and a paper with a rune on it, plus instructions to summon the Demon. Dipper, being Dipper, decided to test this out and accidently summons Bill Cipher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this might be a little short, but then again, this is my first post, so I have NO IDEA how long you might want these. Anyway, Tell me what you guys think in the comments!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Dipper and Mable had been living with their great uncles in Gravity Falls for 5 years now. They decided they liked it better in the kingdom of Gravity Falls better that the kingdom of Piedmont. Their Grunkles (his and Mable's term for great uncle) Stanley and Stanford were both twins as well. All of the Pines' possessed weird qualities; Dipper had a birthmark of the Big Dipper on his forehead, Mable had a heart on her back, Stanford had 6 fingers on each hand, and Stanley could persuade people to do what he wanted, Minor things though. Anyway, They all lived in a shack in the woods, sort of far away from the town but still technically in kingdom boundaries. Stanford had written 3 journals of all the weird stuff in Gravity Falls' Forests. Dipper had kept all 3 on a shelf in his room. Dipper was making a forth journal of his own, and he asked Ford to make a six fingered hand from the stuff he used to make the other three. Speaking of Dipper, he was headed out into the woods with said journal right now.

"I can't wait to find something in to record in here..." Dipper said excitedly. He had never made his own journal of the mysteries of Gravity Falls and was quite eager to start. He walked for a few minutes and then tripped over something. "What the heck...?" He questioned himself, wondering what he had tripped over and was slightly annoyed that he hadn't noticed it. It was a box full of weird runes and papers with what appeared to be instructions on them. He didn't think twice as he picked up the box and pulled out some of the stuff. If anyone was going to figure out this incredibly complex plan with the instructions, it was going to be Dipper Pines.

He carried the box to another spot further away from the shack; He didn't want the chance of getting caught by Ford to ruin his plans to decipher the instructions. From the look of it, the box appeared to be a Demon summoning kit that someone just left in the woods, hoping it would be lost forever. Little did Dipper know, said summoning kit belonged to his own Grunkle Ford.

Dipper studied it for a minute, and then realized it wouldn't take much to summon this demon. He drew the rune on the ground with the exact symbols on it; Pine tree, shooting star, the thing from his grunkle Stanley's hat which surprised him, a large star, a bag of ice, a llama, a pair of glasses, a six fingered hand, a question mark, and a stitched heart. He wondered what they meant, but continued his work. "Hmmm... that should be it I guess..." He said as he drew a triangle and then made an eye, bow tie, and top hat on it. He chanted something and the rune glowed a bright blue. Suddenly the world became a grey-scale and someone yellow and black clad came through a triangular entrance. he had a bowtie and top hat plus a cane that was too short for his height.

**Author's Note:**

> What did my favorite little meat sacks think of the first chapter, huh?
> 
> Should they be longer or shorter?
> 
> Also, correct any spelling mistakes or grammar I screwed up in the comments, ok?
> 
> Sorry if it was too short guys, I don't have much time


End file.
